


A King's Love

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: This is my first story for American Gods! Yay! I've been a fan of the book, and the show does it justice too!
Relationships: Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Original Character(s), Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Reader, Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A King's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the smut!

It had been a long day feasting and galvanizing. You, your tribe, and the other tribes from across the region had come together in a celebration of a war’s victory. Led to victory by the God King himself, King Lugh of the Tuatha De Danann. It wasn’t everyday the gods mingled with humans, but when they did, it called for a special occasion.

You had heard of the gods mingling with mortals from the generations before you, but you had yet to encounter them, until now. When word had spread of victory against the Fomorians, preparations began for the grandest, most elaborate feast fit for the victors.

Alms and offerings were called to be given as tribute, and you managed to scramble what humble gifts you could bring. A sack of flour and a skin of wine, not much but a token of your appreciation to your gods.

Dressed in the best tunic you could manage, you made your way to the fields where the celebrations were being held. The fae and spirits mingled with your kind; dancing, drinking, and being merry, twirling and whooping as the music swelled and filled the night sky. As you made your way forward to bring forth your offering, you took note of the king himself, in all his glory.

Tall, broad shouldered, and sprawled on the makeshift throne created for him, you took notice of the tattoos that decorated his body and the long, sharpened spear he balanced on his leg. _Lamfanda_ , they called him, “long-hand” for his skill with the spear that cut down his enemies. You tried not to stare too long as you made your offering, but froze as his piercing eyes focused on you.

“And what do ye bring?”, he rasped out in a gruff voice. That voice. It sent shivers up your spine, and sounded so primal and powerful to you. You tried your best to hide the flush that decorated your cheeks. “An offering, me lord. It’s all I had left….for this evening.” “Don’t hide yer face, let me look on you.” You slowly but surely lifted your head, bracing for what was to come.

At that moment, both Lugh and you couldn’t tear your eyes away from each other, filled with an unspoken truth that the two were finally coming to terms with. A god and a mortal, meeting for the first time, and you felt your spirits intertwined.

The air around you was filled with a tension thick enough to be cut with a knife. Soon, both surrendered to the truth: him as a god who thrived off a mortal’s praise, and you a mortal who was endlessly devoted. As he took leave of his throne, and approached you, you leaned into his touch as his calloused hands caressed your face. Who knew something so rough could be so gentle? You leaned farther in. You tilted your head up towards his face as Lugh slowly leaned his face towards yours as well.

Looking into his eyes, you knew what you wanted, and you wanted that with him. He gently took his hand into yours, and led you away to the tent prepared for him. Lugh announced in a booming voice his retirement for the evening, as you tried to ignore the murmurs and whispers of the others. For a god to mate with a mortal wasn’t uncommon, but he picked you of all mortals? You felt honored and anticipated for what was to come.

As he took you into his tent for the evening, you admired your surroundings, awed at the elaborate set up, and noticed the silken pillows laid out for a bed. Heat and arousal pooled in your stomach as you anticipated the rest of the evening. It didn’t help that Lugh had made his way over and began to gently kiss your exposed shoulder. You quickly turned your head as his lips and beard brushed against your shoulder.

The tender look in your eyes grasping at his heart, surprising him. Both met each other in the middle with a kiss, his hand engulfing your petite one as he brought it close to where his heart was. Soon, you quickly leaned in for a quick kiss, until you realized what you had done. Then it became a mesh of emotions and overflowing passions.

Both you and Lugh didn’t want it to end. Everything from this night was now sealed with a kiss. You leaned into each other again, noses pressing, eyes hooded, as you kissed again. It set you ablaze, you were kissing the God King himself, celebrating this victory along with him.

As he kissed your, Lugh felt all the previous loneliness from before melting away as he poured his heart and soul into the kisses. The memories of the war edged his mind, the losses and betrayal he felt, but he pushed it away as he pulled you into him. He wanted to give everything to you, all of him. The kisses became more heated, as both of you grasped at each other and began removing articles of clothing. You raked your fingers through his light-colored hair, sending shivers down Lugh’s scalp to his spine.

Soon, he lifted you up into his arms bridal style, and carried your over to the bed of pillows a few paces away. You both collapsed onto the cushions, hands grabbing at each other and removing any remaining clothes and undergarments, the kisses becoming a dance of passion between the two. You and Lugh broke away from the kisses, looking at each with the words that were left unspoken. He loved seeing your flushed face, the blush creeping across your body.

He lightly stroked your face as he leaned towards your again with a simple yet heartfelt “I want you”. You reached up to stroke his cheek, and wrapped your arms around his neck as well. You wanted to feel close, closer than ever before, and you decided to jump further into the unknown as you wrapped your lithe legs around his hips. Planting a kiss on him again as he gasped, you returned the sentiment with a soft “I want you too” as well.

Naked on the bed, already baring yourselves to each other, Lugh kissed your back as he gathered you in his arms and ground his hips against your heating core. You felt yourself becoming more stimulated than before. As Lugh was kissing down your neck, you wrapped one of your arms around his back and shoulders to hold in place, as you reached down with your other hand to rub your clit.

Lugh felt your shifting beneath him, grabbing your hand to stop your ministrations. “No, let me”, he managed out in a husky voice as he used one of free hands to rub at your core, his lips returning back to your neck and the space between your shoulder. It added more tension to your body, on top of Lugh’s grinding hips, the euphoric feeling releasing moans from you.

Wanting to make him feel just as good, you snaked your hand down to the grasp his erect member, grasping and rubbing it with your hand against your drenching cunt. The gasps and moan emulating from him caused you to feel slightly smug with yourself. A mere mortal bringing a god to their knees, and managing to seduce them.

It wasn’t long till the both of you reached your peak as you both came. You laid down next to each other, trying to catch your breaths from your first high. You let out a giddy laugh as you managed to catch your breath, “All that time and that’s what I’ve been missing?” Lugh gave you a confused expression, but his eyes widened when you added on to your previous statement. “Let’s do that again”, you purred as you gave him a cheeky grin.

He pulled your to him, and you willingly laid on his chest as it was how he usually comforted your to allow your to adjust to their difference in size. With his arms suddenly around your, tightly locking you in place against him. He desired to take you, in body and soul, to prove how meant you meant to him as a devoted follower. Lugh groaned with desire and arousal as he slowly entered your already sopping walls.

“No need to play coy,” he smiled, licking his lips. You were so small compared to him, that Lugh could feel the bulge from his hard erection in your lower abdomen as he ran his hand across your skin. He took your hand and moved it to where you could feel it as well, before looking you in the eye and savoring the realization and trepidation on your face.

At first, you began to slowly rock your hips back and forth against him, feeling overstimulated from your first orgasm. Lugh wasn’t faring much better underneath you, with his moans rising an occasional octave as he sang sweet nothings about you, your body, your soft skin, and the tresses of your hair. Pretty soon you both felt you second release quickly approaching. “I’m, ugh ohhh, I’m so close”, Lugh loudly moaned, unabashed and unashamed. “Me too, just, a bit- aaaa, mmmm, a bit closer, my King”, you crooned in his ear.

You quickly began to snap your hips into his, feeling the excitement growing within you and within Lugh as his legs shook and quivered against yours. Lugh came first, amongst his loud moans of “oh! I’m cumming! Oh fuu-uck!”, followed by your cries of “yes, yes my sweet, give it all to me!” Both of you lost yourselves to the bliss and wantonness, a union of two souls, divine and mortal, merging into one and finding refuge amongst each other. 

The two of you collapsed against each other, closing any slight spaces that previously existed. Exhausted from love making, you slowly rolled off Lugh and curled into his side. He wrapped you in his arms, covering your shivering bodies with the blankets, and gazed down upon your blissed expression. He titled your face up with his fingers, gazing down into the warm orbs that expressed the raw nature of love and devotion you felt towards him.

You knew what she you, but was still so taken aback from the look in Lugh’s eyes. You thought to yourself that whatever you were feeling, his eyes reflected the same feelings, his eyes amplifying all of his expressions and emotions.

You felt your heart skip a couple of beats, as you buried your blushing face into his chest, planting chaste kisses against it. Lugh pulled you in even tighter, if that were possible, and kissed the top of your head. It wasn’t long until the two of you gently drifted off to sleep peacefully, taking comfort in the presence and warmth of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!


End file.
